0900 Myth Night at School HoBang
by Harazaki
Summary: Daniel itu orang yang punya rasa penasaran cukup tinggi, dan masalah mulai terjadi saat Daniel, Baekhyun dan anak-anak lain mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai mitos yang ada di sekolah mereka. Kejadian aneh terus terjadi di sekitar mereka. Apakah mereka berhasil mengungkap misteri sekolah mereka? Atau justru mereka yang akan terjebak dalam lingkaran misteri sekolah?


Title: 09:00 Myth Night at School HoBang

Author: Harazaki

Genre: Mystery/friendship

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Daniel Kim (OC), Byun Baekhyun, cast lain menyusul sesuai alur.

Rating: T/PG 15+

Length: chaptered

Warning: Typo, typo, typo, cerita pasaran...

Cahapter 1

Suasana sekitar area sekolah masih terlihat sepi, bahkan kantin biasanya akan ramai oleh para murid asrama yang ingin mengisi perut, terlihat santai tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai. Maklum saja sih sebenarnya, karena ini masih pagi. Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi, dan hari ini juga hari minggu, jadi wajar saja jika suasana masih belum terlalu ramai. Terlihat hanya ada petugas sekolah dan asrama yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Serta beberapa murid yang memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, atau hanya sekadar untuk pergi berolahraga di pagi hari. Sedangkan yang lainnya sepertinya masih asik berjalan-jalan di alam mimpi mereka.

Terlihat seorang namja muda sedang berdiri di depan gerbang asrama, dari penampilannya serta tas yang dia bawa sepertinya dia baru saja kembali dari rumahnya dan sedang menunggu penjaga gerbang untuk membukakan gerbang tersebut.

"Hmm.. apa benar ini tempatnya, tapi dari alamatnya sih benar." Gumamnya sambil melirik pada alamat yang tertera pada kertas dan mencocokkannya dengan tulisan yang ada pada papan gerbang asrama.

"Permisi, apa kau ingin masuk? Tapi sepertinya kau bukan murid disini?" ucap seorang penjaga gerbang, membuyarkan lamunan namja tersebut.

"Ah, ya. Bisa bukakan gerbangnya pak? Saya ingin bertemu dengan kepala sekolah... hmm, saya murid baru disini." Jawab namja tersebut, sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak bohong? Kamu bukan wartawan yang manyamar untuk mencari informasi dari sekolah kan?" tanya penjaga gerbang tersebut, sambil memicingkan matanya, sepertinya dia sedikit tidak percaya pada namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa saya bohong. Lagipula... wartawan? Memang untuk apa wartawan datang kemari sampai menyamar segala? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya balik namja tersebut secara beruntun. Karena dia merasa heran dengan ucapan penjaga tersebut yang menyebutkan kalau dia adalah wartawan yang sedang menyamar, memang untuk apa wartawan datang kesini sampai menyamar segala, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.. atau apa?

"A..ah, bukan.. Bukan apa-apa kok. Baiklah, tunggu saya bukakan dulu gerbangnya." Ucap penjaga tersebut gugup, karena dia hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak orang luar tahu. Kemudian penjaga tersebut buru-buru membukakan gerbang untuk namja tersebut, agar dia bisa masuk.

"Silahkan"

"Terimakasih"

"Ya"

Setelahnya dia berjalan masuk ke dalam area sekolah sekaligus asrama tersebut. Dia melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut, dia perhatikan setiap gedung yang ada disana satu persatu. It's amazing, sekolah yang mewah terlihat dari fasilitas yang ada di sekolah ini, namun kesan klasik juga tidak luput dari sekolah ini. Terlihat dari bangunannya yang tetap dijaga dari pertama kali dibangun, sepertinya pihak sekolah tidak berniat untuk merubah struktur bangunannya. _'Ah iya, aku tidak tahu dimana letak kantor kepala sekolah, aku tanyakan saja pada penjaga tadi,'_ Pikir pemuda tersebut sambil kembali membalikkan badan menghadap penjaga sekolah tadi.

"Permisi, Pak?"

"Ya"

"Emm... bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana kantor kepala sekolah? Aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya" ucap pemuda tersebut tersenyum sambil sedikit menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aah. Kantor kepala sekolah ada di lantai tiga gedung sebelah barat, gedung yang sebelah sana..." Sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung berlantai tiga yang ada diurutan kedua sebelah kiri, jika dilihat dari tempat mereka berada saat ini... "kau bisa lewat sini, tapi sebelum itu kau harus ke bagian pusat informasi, katakan saja kau ingin menemui kepala sekolah. Nanti petugas di bagian informasi akan mengantarmu ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

"Ah ya, gamsahamnida"

"Ya sama-sama."

Namja yang bernama Daniel Kim tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung yang tadi ditunjukan oleh petugas sekolah. Dia terus berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling, karena terlalu fokus melihat sekeliling dia tidak sadar di depan ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, hingga akhirnya dia menabrak orang tersebut.

Brugh

"Aww... sshh" dia mengusap-usap dahinya yang barusaja terbentur punggung orang yang dia tabrak. Sadar dia telah menabrak seseorang serta menindihnya, dia buru-buru bangkit dari atas orang tersebut. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya pada orang yang ia tabrak.

Orang yang ditabrak langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannya melihat ke arah Daniel."Yak! Kalau jalan lihat depanmu, kau tak punya mata, hah?"

"Ah, mianhe... jeongmal mianhe." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Ck... dasar, sakit tahu" makinya, matanya mendelik melihat Dan, sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena terbentur dengan lantai.

Sedangkan Dan hanya berdiri, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "yah, maaf deh aku kan gak sengaja. Lagian salahmu sendiri berdiri di tengah jalan"

"Kau... Aish, sudahlah." Kemudian dia melirik ke arah namja yang sudah menabraknya. Dia memperhatikan penampilan namja di depannya yang sedang berjongkok mengambil tasnya yang tadi terjatuh. Namja tersbut menggunakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan kaos polo berwarna hijau dipadukan dengan jaket yang senada dengan celananya, juga sepatu kets berwarna putih. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan namja tersebut, hanya saja dia tidak mengenal namja di depannya. Dia memang tidak mengenal seluruh penghuni sekolah, tapi walau begitu dia pernah melihat sekali-kali penghuni sekolah baik siswa SMA ataupun para mahasiswanya. Tapi dia baru melihat orang di depannya ini. ' _Apa dia murid baru, ya?'_

Dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat tatapan namja didepannya yang diarahkan kepadanya. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Dan membuyarkan namja di depannya. "Aniya. Hmm, apa kau baru pulang dari rumah? Tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Tanyanya langsung, sekedar membenarkan dugaannya barusan.

"Ya, aku murid baru disini"

 _'_ _Ternyata benar'_ "Ah, pantas saja aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau mau ke kantor kepala sekolah?"

"Begitulah. Tapi kata satpam di depan, aku harus ke bagian informasi dulu kalau mau ke kantor kepala sekolah."

"Kelamaan. Hmm, mau ku antar?"

"Eh, memang tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa tidak. Ayo"

"Eh, baiklah. Gomawo ng..."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baek-Hyun"

"Gomawo Baekhyun. Namaku Daniel Kim, panggil saja Dan" dia tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut uluran tangan oleh Baekhyun.

"Cheonmaneyo"

Hening

Tak ada obrolan diantara mereka berdua. Mereka terus berjalan masuk ke gedung utama di sekolah itu. Sebenarnya, rasanya aneh suasana sepi untuk orang berisik seperti Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Dan. Karena Dan pun orang yang sedikit berisik sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini mereka hanya diam. Canggung mungkin. Dan melirik namja yang berjalan di sampingnya, namja itu sedang mengelus-ngelus hidungnya yang sedikit memar karena terbentur lantai ketika terjatuh tadi. Rae sedikit merasa bersalah, dia mencoba untuk membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu. "Ehmm.. Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Baekhyun-sshi. Apa masih sakit?"

"Yah sedikit, tapi tak masalah. Dan satu lagi, jangan bersikap formal denganku, panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Arasso?" Ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Rae.

"Ne. Baekhyun-ah" jawabnya tersenyum miring.

"Hmm.. Tidak buruk" Baekhyun tersenyum, sehingga matanya yang sipit semakin sipit. Yah tidak buruk untuk anak baru, sepertinya dia baik. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa Dan?" " mereka berhenti di depan sebuah lift, Bakhyun memencet tombol dan menunggu lift terbuka. Setelah terbuka Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift. "Aku kelas 2" jawab Dan sambil masuk ke dalam lift mengikuti Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun kembali memencet tombol menuju lantai tiga.

"Jinjja? Wah ternyata kita seangkatan Dan-ah. Aku juga kelas 2."

"Haha... benarkah? Kupikir kau masih kelas X Baekhyun-ah. Soalnya wajahmu seperti anak kecil, kau juga pendek." Ucap Dan santai sambil memperbaiki letak tasnya yang sedikit merosot.

"Yah, apa kau bilang. Tidak sopan, aku bukan anak kecil umurku sudah 17 tahun. dan aku tidak pendek." Bantahnya, dia mendelikkan matanya marah ke arah Dan yang saat ini sedang bersandar pada dinding di belakang sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana. Dan yang mendapat pelototan dari namja di depannya bukannya takut, malah seperti tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"yah, kau tidak pendek. Tapi kurang tinggi." Ucapnya menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yah! Kau... " Baekhyun menatap tajam Dan, namun sedetik kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya serta melipat tangannya di dada. Tidak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal, sambil terus menggerutu dan bergumam tidak jelas. Merajuk, eoh.

Di belakang, Dan terkekeh melihatnya. Ck, Dan.. Dan, baru sehari tapi kau sudah membuat oranglain sebal. Dasar evil.

Ting!

Tidak lama, lift sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Setelahnya mereka langsung keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih sebal dengan ucapan Dan, terlihat dia tidak berhenti menggerutu dan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Aigoo.. Baekhyun, kau seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang ngambek karena tidak mendapat permen.

Hahh, Dan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman barunya itu. "Yah, Baekhyun-ah berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Kalau kau sperti itu, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak umur lima tahun."

Huh, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Dan semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar kata-kata Dan.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"..."

"Yah, Byun baekhyun"

"APA?"

"Wow, suaramu Byun Baekhyun..." Dan refleks menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. "Ini masih pagi, jangan teriak-teriak..." Dan mengusap telinganya yang berdengung. "Hei, ini kan hari minggu. Apa kepala sekolah ada di ruangannya, apalagi ini masih pagi?" lanjutnya sambil melirik pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Eh?" sontak Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang langsung diikuti oleh Dan. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Dan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Dan-ah"

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu, kau kan sekolah disini?"

"Yaa, tapi bukan berarti aku harus tahu kegiatan kepala sekolah."

"Tapi setidaknyakan kau..."

"Hei. Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Baekhyun dan Dan reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana, didekat pintu ruang rektor berdiri seorang namja muda. Sepertinya dia baru keluar dari ruangan rektor tersebut.

"Oh, Saem. Annyeonghaseyo!"

"Ah Baekhyun-ah. Annyeong!"

"Jadi... kau sedang apa? Lalu siapa dia?" namja muda yang dipanggil Saem itu kembali bertanya sambil matanya melirik pada namja disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku mau ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Aku..."

"Ada apa, apa kau berbuat ulah lagi. Ini masih pagi Baekhyun-ah." Ucap seosaengnim tersebut cepat, memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"saya belum selesai bicara Saem." Sahut Baekhyun kesal. Dia tidak suka ucapannya dipotong tiba-tiba.

"Oh, maaf. Jadi... ada perlu apa kau menemui kepala sekolah?" lalu dia siapa?" kini matanya melirik pada namja disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku mau mengantar dia ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia murid baru disini." Jawabnya, lalu menunjuk namja yang ada disampingnya.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo Seosaengnim. saya murid baru disini. Jeoneun Daniel Kim imnida."ucap Dan memperkenalkan diri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Seosaengnim di depannya.

"Murid baru ya. Kau ingin menemui kepala sekolah untuk melapor terlebih dahulu?"

"Benar, Saem. Apa kepala sekolah nya ada?"

"Beliau belum datang..." lalu dia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 07:35 pagi. "... mungkin sebentar lagi beliau datang. Kau bisa menunggu disana.." seosaengnim tersebut menunjuk kursi dekat jendela, yang disediakan untuk menunggu, apabila kepala sekolah atau rektor sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Gamsahamnida."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeong!" setelahnya, seosaengnim kemudian pergi dari hadapam mereka berdua.

"Ah, ye. Annyeong!" ucap Dan dan Baekhyun bersamaan, sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah seosaengnim pergi, Dan berbalik pada Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sepertinya sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Dan.

"Hmm." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Dia itu siapa?"

"Nugu?"

"Yang barusan?"

"Oh, dia guru matematika dan Kepala asrama putra. Dia juga wali kelasku. Namanya Jung Yunho." Jelas Baekhyun, masih dengan pandangannya melihat pada layar ponselnya.

Dan membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O', sambil menganggukkan kepala. Dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada di tempat itu, dan duduk disana. Sebaiknya dia duduk disini sambil menunggu kepala sekolah datang, kakinya juga cukup pegal karena dia belum duduk sama sekali dari tadi. Tangannya membuka tas yang dia bawa, dan mengambil ponselnya. Tiga panggilan tak terjawab dan dua pesan. Ponselnya dalam mode silent memang sedari dia berangkat ke sini. Dia berniat membuka pesan, tapi dihentikannya ketika suara Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Dan-ah. Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu disini. Aku harus pergi. aku lupa punya janji dengan seseorang."

"Nugu? Kau mau ketemuan dengan kekasihmu?"

"Dia laki-laki." Sahut Baekhyun, ambigu.

"Eh! Kau berpacaran dengan namja Baekhyun-ah. Ku pikir kau bukan pecinta sesama jenis." Ucapnya santai sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Yah! Aku masih NORMAL. Aku masih menyukai gadis cantik dan sexy." Sahut Baekhyun, sambil mendeathglear Dan,—yang sayangnya tidak ditanggapi oleh orang yang bersangkutan—dia tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan Dan padanya.

"Kau bilang MASIH normal. Berarti ada kemungkinan suatu saat kau akan berbelokkan." Sahutnya cuek.

"Yah! KAU... Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal, dia berjalan ke tempat Dan duduk berniat mengambil vas bunga yang ada di meja depan sofa. Tapi niatnya sudah di ketahui oleh Dan, dan Dan langsung mengambil vas bunga tersebut dan mengamankannya.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan lempar vas bunga nya. Aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-ah." Tapi seringaian jahilnya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tapi becandamu tidak lucu Daniel Kim." Balas Baekhyun dingin sambil menatap tajam Dan. Dan sedikit bergidik mendengar ucapan dingin dan tatajam tajam dari Baekhyun. Tapi bukan Dan namanya jika dia memperlihatkan keterkejutannya itu.

"Ok.. Ok.. Mianhae. Aku hanya becanda kok, jangan diambil hati begitu."

"Ck... sudahlah aku mau pergi." Baekhyun langsung berjalan menjauh dari Dan.

"Hei. Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak marahkan?" tanya Rae sedikit berteriak.

"Yaa." Balas Baekhyun, juga berteriak karena dia sudah hampir masuk ke dalam lift.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. Dia melihat ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan sekitar area sekolah. Ternyata di lihat dari atas tempat ini sangat luas. Lihat saja di depan bangunan ini ada sebuah taman yang luas dengan sisi-sisinya di tumbuhi pohon sakura tapi sayang saat ini bunga sakura nya tidak mekar. Lalu di sebrang gedung ini juga terdapat sebuah gedung yang cukup besar berlantai empat. Gedung ini walau terdapat lift tapi strukturnya sperti bangunan di Eropa pada tahun 80-an, klasik. Dan teringat dengan ponselnya yang terdapat pesan serta panggilan tak terjawab. Ternyata ibunya yang memanggil. Lalu dia membuka pesan, satu pesan dari ibunya yang menanyakan keadaannya. Baiklah nanti dia akan menghubungi ibunya, satu pesan lainnya dari temannya yang ada di Jepang. Dan berniat membalas pesan temannya itu, tapi suara lift menghentikkannya. Dia melihat ke arah lift, seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari dalam lift. Di lihat dari pakaiannya yang hanya menggunakan kaos lengan panjang yang digulung sebatas siku serta celana training, sepertinya dia baru saja habis lari pagi. Pria itu melihat ke arah Dan, dia tersenyum.

"Annyeong! aku tadi bertemu dengan Jung Saem di depan, dia mengatakan kalau ada murid baru yang sedang menungguku disini. Apa itu kau?" Ucapnya setelah dia ada di hadapan Dan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Benar, itu saya soesaengnim. Joneun Daniel Kim imnida." balas Dan tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. _'tentu saja itu aku, memang siapa lagi disini yang menunggu nya'_ , tapi tentu saja itu hanya ucapan dalam hati.

"Maaf menunggu, tadi saya sedang lari pagi. Nama saya Choi Seunghyun." Ucap Choi soesaengnim juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Tak apa-apa Choi-nim."

"Baiklah kita bicara di dalam. Ayo!"

Lalu Choi-nim berjalan ke arah ruangan di paling ujung. Dan mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan di sisi sofa, dan berjalan megikuti Choi-nim. Mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan duduk."

Dan mengangguk, lalu dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Choi-nim berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan ini, dia mengambil air minum.

"Kau mau minum, Dan-ah?"

"Tidak, seosaengnim. Terimakasih." Dan memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan, di pojok kiri ruangan ada sebuah rak ukuran sedang. Ia mengangkat sedikit alisnya melihat apa yang ada dalam rak tersebut. _'Hei, ini kantor kepala sekolah atau toko mainan? Kenapa banyak mainan disini?'_

Choi saem melirik murid barunya, lalu ia melihat ke arah yang dipandang Daniel. "Ehmm... Aku suka mengoleksi mainan, aku menaruh sebagian di ruangan ini agar ada yang bisa aku lihat selain kertas-kertas laporan ini." Jelasnya, mengerti maksud pandangan heran murid barunya.

Dan yang mendengar suara kepala sekolah, kembali menghadap ke depan. _'Heh, sebagian katanya. Berarti ada lebih dari itu.'_ "O-oh, begitu." Sahut Dan, tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau pindahan dari Jepang?" Tanya kepala sekolah sambil duduk di sebrang meja.

"Benar."

"Hmm, tapi dari namamu, kau seperti bukan orang Jepang. Walau wajahmu seperti orang Asia kebanyakan." Ucap kepala sekolah memandang penasaran pada Daniel.

"Oh, aku blasteran Amerika-Korea, Saem." Jawab Dan menjelaskan. Kepala sekolah mengangguk mengerti.

"Dari catatan tentangmu yang dikirim kesini beberapa hari yang lalu, kau anak yang cukup cerdas beberapa kali meraih prestasi. Selain di bidang akademik, kau juga unggul di bidang olahraga. Umurmu masih 15 tahun ternyata, tapi kau sudah kelas XI." Ucapnya sambil melihat-lihat catatan serta profil Dan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

 _'_ _Hohoo, hebat'_ puji Dan dalam hati. Entah apa maksudnya. "Ya. Saya mengikuti percepatan dua kali, waktu di sekolah dasar dan Junior High School. Umur saya 15 tahun Desember nanti." Sahut Dan menjawab ucapan kepala sekolah.

"Selain itu, disini juga ada catatan yang menyatakan bahwa kau itu siswa yang membuat keonaran serta sering menjahili dan menggoda guru-guru di sekolah lamamu, hm?" Kepala sekolah menatap dalam ke arah Dan.

"Itu agar suasana belajar tidak monoton dan membosankan, Saem." _'Apa-apaan itu, ada catatan seperti itu segala'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini, ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kau ikuti selama kau menjadi murid disini. Salah satunya adalah kau tidak boleh keluar dari asrama atau sekolah lewat pukul sembilan malam. Jika kau ada keperluan keluar dari sekolah, kau harus kembali sebelum pukul sembilan malam, atau lebih baik kau tidak pulang ke sekolah. Jika kau ingin selamat!" Kepala sekolah itu melirik ke arah Dan, dia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi murid barunya tersebut. Tidak ada reaksi apapun yang terlihat pada matanya, hanya ekspresi datarlah yang di dapat. Kepala sekolah sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi Dan, berbeda dengan murid-murid lainnya ketika mendengar salah satu perturan di sekolah ini. Berbagai ekspresi di dapatnya, ada ekspresi penasaran, ketakutan, bingung, tapi lebih banyak ekspresi penasaranlah yang sering mereka tunjukkan. Tapi meski begitu mereka tak ada yang berani melanggar peraturan tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dan. Pertanyaan Dan membuyarkan lamunan kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah tersebut sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, heran mendengar pertanyaan Dan. Bukan pada pertanyaannya tapi lebih pada ekspresinya. Walau dia bertanya, tapi tak ada ekspresi ingin tahu lebih dari wajahnya, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Choi Saem memutus kontak matanya dengan Dan, dia menghela nafas. "Itu sudah menjadi peraturan turun-temurun dari sejak berdirinya sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa peraturan itu dibuat, tapi kabarnya jika ada yang melanggar peraturan tersebut maka orang itu akan mendapat musibah. Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu musibah apa yang terjadi. Dulu pada awal-awal berdirinya sekolah ini, ada yang melanggar peraturan tersebut. Setelah itu dia menghilang entah kemana, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Setelah beberapa bulan tidak menghasilkan apapun, akhirnya dia dinyatakan meninggal." Choi Saem menerawang, menatap tumpukkan berkas-berkas dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dan menatap dalam pada kepala sekolahnya, dia melihat berbagai emosi pada diri Choi Saem. Choi Saem tersadar dari lamunannya, dia sedikit berdehem untuk mengembalikan suasana yang tadi sempat sedikit tegang. "Ah, tapi sekolah memperbolehkan muridnya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing pada akhir pekan dan kembali pada hari minggu. Jadi kau bisa pulang kerumah dan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan keluargamu."

"Yah, kebijakan yang bagus, setelah adanya peraturan yang sedikit mencekam. Itu bisa sedikit menghilangkan ketakutan pada diri siswa disini." ' _Yah, lagipula siapa juga yang mau pulang, orang semua keluargaku ada di Jepang. Kalau hanya keluar, mungkin iya.'_ Tambah Dan dalam hati.

Choi Saem mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh murid barunya itu.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi pihak asrama, untuk menjemputmu disini."

Choi Saem segera menghubungi pihak asrama putra, untuk segera datang ke sini.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Ya, tolong panggilkan ketua asrama putra. Suruh dia ke kantorku sekarang."

"..."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Kepala sekolah mengakhiri sambungannya, kemudian dia berbalik kembali menghadap pada Dan. "Nah, untuk kamar kau akan menempati kamar 9095 di lantai paling atas, lantai tujuh. Nanti kau akan di antar oleh ketua asrama putra. Lalu untuk kelas, kau masuk ke kelas XI B. Nanti kau bisa menanyakannya pada anak-anak asrama yang murid SMA atau pada ketua asrama."

"Baik, Saem. Gamsahamnida."

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk." Ucap kepala sekolah menyuruh masuk orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, apa bapak memanggil saya?" seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Nde, JungSoo-ya." Ucap kepala sekolah pada namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. "Daniel-ah, kenalkan namanya Park JungSoo. Dia ketua asrama putra. Dan JungSoo-ya, kenalkan. Namanya Daniel Kim, ia murid baru di sekolah kita." Ucap Choi Saem memperkenalkan dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyung. Daniel Kim imnida." Dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah JungSoo.

"Annyeong, Park JungSoo imnida. Panggil saja aku Leeteuk." Balas JungSoo—atau yang biasa dipanggil Leeteuk memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"Daniel akan menempati kamar kosong di lantai tujuh." Beritahu kepala Sekolah, yang langsung membuat Leeteuk kaget mendengarnya.

"Saem!" seru Leeteuk. Di lantai tujuh hanya ada satu kamar yang kosong, yaitu di bagian Barat asrama, yang langsung menghadap taman belakang gedung asrama. Dan kepala sekolah menyuruh murid baru itu untuk menempati kamar tersebut. "Tapi kepala sekolah, kamar itukan..." Leeteuk tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya mendengar ucapan Choi Saem.

"Kenapa? Toh kamar itu tidak ada yang menempati, Daniel menginginkan kamar yang hanya ditempati untuk satu orang, dan kamar itu satu-satunya kamar yang hanya ditempatiuntuk satu orang yang masih kosong."

Benar, kamar itu memang satu-satunya kamar kosong yang bisa ditempati untuk satu orang saja. Sedangkan kamar kosong yang lain, hanya ada yang untuk dua orang. Tapi Leeteuk kurang setuju dengan keputusan kepala sekolah, bukankah kamar tersebut... "Ta-tapi Saem, bukankah kam..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian JungSoo, Daniel akan menempati kamar tersebut." Ucap kepala sekolah dengan nada tegas yang tidak bisa dibantah. Dan JungSoo yang mendengarnya, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata dari kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah, Seosaengnim." Jawab Leeteuk. Daniel yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kepala sekolah dan ketua asrama putra tersebut, hanya diam. Dia sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan yang ia dengar mengenai kamar yang akan dia tempati nanti. ' _Kira-kira kenapa ya, Leeteuk-hyung tidak setuju aku menempati kamar tersebut? Lalu dari ekspresi Choi Saem, sepertinya ia juga sebenarnya enggan, tapi...terpaksa?' 'Hmm... menarik, eh.'_ Kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Daniel saat ini.

"Nah, sekarang kau antar Daniel ke kamar yang akan dia tempati selama menjadi murid di sekolah ini." Kepala sekolah kembali membuka suara setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata kepala sekolah.

"Permisi, seosaengnim." Ucap Leeteuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada kepala sekolah, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu. Daniel yang melihat Leeteuk pergi segera berdiri dan menyusulnya, setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya pada kepala sekolah dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas anggukkan dan senyum dari kepala sekolah.

Ruangan kantor serasa lebih luas setelah Leeteuk dan Daniel pergi. Kepala sekolah melirik ke arah laci mejanya, tangannya bergerak menarik laci. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci tersebut, Seunghyun menatap lama dalam diam benda yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Matanya menyorotkan berbagai emosi. Ia menghela napas, lalu memasukkan kembali benda tersebut ke dalam laci.

Ngomong-ngomong ia belum sarapan, dan sekarang perutnya sudah minta diisi. Ia melirik jam di ruangan tersebut, 08.37, tapi sebelum itu ia sebaiknya kembali dulu ke asrama untuk mandi dan ganti baju, baru setelah itu sarapan. Dan setelahnya Seunghyun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke luar dari kantornya tersebut.

tbc...

Salam kenal... Ini ceritanya udah aku edit, buat yang baca jangan lupa komennya #kalau ada yang baca -_-


End file.
